


Questions

by space_kitten_606



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2020-07-27 06:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_kitten_606/pseuds/space_kitten_606
Summary: Saeyoung is excited to see his friends at the RFA party, however, there is something he just can't get out of his mind.





	Questions

Fixing his tie, he watched himself in the mirror. It was an uncommon sight, even for him. His hair was parted neatly instead of standing off in all directions as usual and he was wearing a fine suit, given to him by Jumin. It was a little too big here and there, but no one should notice unless they looked really closely. Rika had asked him to at least try to blend in a little more with the guests this time. He wasn’t quite sure if there was anything particular wrong with the way he looked last time but he admitted he hadn’t tried too hard to dress up. Luciel could barely contain his excitement. He had been looking forward to the party for months, just like his friends. If Rika was right, this was the biggest one yet. Though it was quite a piece of work to adjust the security of the location accordingly, he was sure it was worth it. Well known faces from all over the country would be attending. There were even several broadcasts to some radio and TV stations planned. He wasn’t to worried about that, though. In the sea of famous people it shouldn’t take too much effort to keep a low profile. They had also made sure the teams were only allowed to film in certain locations. Mostly to keep the event as private as possible, while still getting enough attention from public media.

Seven let out a sigh. Finally some down time. In preparation for the party he also put double the effort into his work for the agency. His handler had told him that he wouldn’t be allowed to go unless his workload was done. Unfortunately he had to miss some R.F.A. meetings because of that but thanks to V, he was able to keep up with what they had planned. Speaking of whom. V. He had something ask him. Luciel had no business doing so, but he could barely handle not knowing what his brother was up to. The agency didn’t allow him to have friends or family and he was already walking on a thin line being involved with the R.F.A., but he couldn’t help but wonder how he was doing. The only thing he knew per se was, that he wasn’t with their mother anymore. While that was good, it didn’t necessarily mean he was well. Hopefully he would be able to get some more answers tonight.

With every passing minute another wave of people flooded the great hall. It was absolutely incredible.

“Rika wasn’t kidding when she said there would be more people this time around, huh?”, Zen grinned as he sipped on a half empty glass champagne.

Luciel just nodded. If was being honest it almost made him uncomfortable. Big crowds weren’t too much of a problem for him, but it made him anxious to think about all the things that could go wrong. Security was pretty tight but that didn’t mean it was infallible. Especially if so many people were in one spot. A part of him really hoped Rika had thought this through. This entire thing could have heavy consequences for the association. Not only right now but also in the long run.

“Luciel!” V’s voice teared him from his thoughts. He was walking up to him, waving his hands. A bright smile on his features, he came to a stop right in front of the hacker.

“It’s good to see you. I didn’t see you come in so I feared something got in the way.”

“Nah, I came in through the back. It just fits my aesthetic so much better, you know?”, he beamed. Being surrounded by his friends made him feel a sense of happiness he hadn’t experienced in a while. He wouldn’t admit it in front of them, but the work for the agency was soul drenching. He wasn’t planning to let it drag him down tonight, so he pushed the thought aside.

“Is Rika still busy with the guests?”, Jumin chimed in.

V nodded. “Yes. But I’m positive she will join us soon. There weren’t too many guests missing anymore.”

“We’re behind schedule already.”, the other said, a hint of annoyance in his voice. Zen rolled his eyes at that statement.

“Can’t he relax just once? I swear this guy is all about business.”, he sighed. Jumin side eyed the actor, but seemed to decide against reacting to his words. Instead, he continued the conversation with his friend, ignoring the other completely.

As glad as he was to see everyone together again, Seven couldn’t wait to get V alone. Of course, the party went first. They had quite a lot planned. Several guests asked to hold a speech on charity and its importance. Obviously they only wanted to do that for their own profit. What better way to make people look up to you for all the great things you claim to do, right?

The serious conversation between Jumin and V was anything but interesting to him, so he looked around to see if any of the other members weren’t to wrapped up talking to ‘important’ people. Zen had fled the directors company and wasn’t anywhere in sight anymore. If V was here, that probably meant Yoosung was busy helping Rika with the guests still arriving. Which meant the only person around who wasn’t doing anything right now was Jaehee. She was still very new to the R.F.A, and while Luciel was able to collect a lot of sensible information about her, he didn’t know her very well. From what he had seen though she seemed rather boring. With a stiff posture, she followed Jumin around, not talking much. And when she did, she sounded a lot like a robot. If he hadn’t done a background check on her he would’ve really enjoyed the idea of the assistant being a machine specifically build to fit her bosses expectations.

Not having anything else to do at the moment he sneaked up to her and pulled the clipboard she was holding out of her hands.

Focused on the conversation in front of her, she jumped at the sudden contact. “Luciel! Give it back!”

“Soo…what do we have here?”, Seven mused as he tried to read the notes while keeping it out of Jaehees reach. “Oooh! Is that someones telephone number? I can’t believe you came here with a date!”

“Wha-?! No, I didn’t!”, she hissed.

A smug grin on his face, he looked her up and down. “You may not look the part, but it’s fine~! But! Is our dear director in on this or”, he let out a gasp, “might you actually be exploiting your position, so you could get into the party and meet a handsome and wealthy man!”

“Don’t you dare imply something like this! Now give it back!” Jaehee was growing more and more desperate. By now she was practically chasing Seven through the crowd.

“Don’t worry about it, Jaehee. I won’t blow your cover. Isn’t every girl dreaming of a cinderella story? I am, too!”

“You’re not a girl though.”, she deadpanned.

“How do you know? Has V shown you and Mr. Han pictures of me in the shower?!”

Hearing his words she stopped dead in her tracks. “He…what?”

To underline the dramaturgy of the situation, Luciel fell to his knees. The clipboard pressed to his chest he whined: “The betrayal! How dare he exposing me like this?!”

He was about to put the cherry on top of his performance, when a set of legs came into his vision. Looking up, none other than their coordinator stood in front of him.

“Please stop your antics, Luciel. People are already wondering what the commotion is all about.”, she told him. With a smile she reached for the clipboard and gave it back to its rightful owner. “Don’t let him rile you up. If you react like that, he just gets you right where he wants you.”

Taking back her notes, Jaehee sighed.

In the meantime Luciel got up from the floor, patting off his clothes in case any dirt had gotten on them. There goes his entertainment. While he was aware that Rika was right to scold him, he didn’t think it had bothered too many people. To him it seems like barely anyone noticed what just happened. Then again, he wasn’t really paying attention to his surroundings.

When she was done talking to Jaehee, she turned back to him. Carefully she reached out for his jacket, straightening it out a little.

“You look very good in this, Luciel.”, she said. Her green eyes where shimmering in the dim light of the room. “I hope you have been well? After all I didn’t see you in a while, neither has V. Are you avoiding us?”

Shaking his head, Luciel returned: “No, of course not. I was very busy with work, that’s all.”

His answer seemed to please her as she directed a broad smile at him. Maybe he should just ask her instead of V. After all, he never knew when an opportunity like this would come up again. Also she seemed to be in a good mood. Understandable, considering everything had been going pretty well this far. If he was lucky, she wasn’t aware how strict the agency was about these kinds of things. Before he got the chance to speak up though, a jingle was played through the speakers placed all over the hall, signaling the event moving on according to its schedule.

“I’m sorry, Luciel. I’d love to talk more, but V is surely waiting for me already. Let’s talk more later, alright?” As soon as she had finished she hurried off towards the large stage in the back of the room. He would be getting his chance later.

Despite his worries, the evening went on almost smoothly. Aside from an 'accidentally’ spilled wine glass here and there, everything was just fine. The event would still be going for a few hours, but if nothing happened by now, anyone who was planning to interfere in a way must’ve lost interest by now. There wasn’t too much scheduled anymore either. Just a few speeches from officials. Those weren’t the main focus though. By now, most guests were taking interest in V’s photographs, that were auctioned off to the highest bidder. All for the good cause of course. Unfortunately for Luciel, this also meant he didn’t have much time to talk now, since he was busy talking to interested buyers. The later it got the more he doubted he would actually get a chance to bring the topic of his brother’s well being up to his mentor.

So instead of just pointlessly sitting around waiting for V to make some spare time, he got up to take a closer look at the buffet. It was filled with all sorts of elegant meals. A huge amount of personnel made sure all plates were properly filled throughout the entire evening. When he was a child, he would’ve never even imagined to see so much food in one place, but here he was. Though he was a little disappointed that his request for honey buddha chips wasn’t taken into account. To him, they would’ve fit into the picture perfectly. A snack so good just tasting it on his tongue made him feel like royalty. Finally done mourning the absence of his precious chips, he grabbed a clean plate and filled it until the porcelain was barely visible anymore. He wanted to try a bit of anything that was on display. There was now way of knowing when he would get the chance to have fancy food like this again. Other than the next party of course, but that wouldn’t be until next year.

The only thing he was able to feel after emptying his plate, was regret. It wasn’t because the served goods were bad, no. Indeed it was the tastiest thing he ever had, apart from HBC. But it seems like his eyes were bigger than his stomach. Said stomach was hurting due to the amount of food that Luciel had stuffed himself with. He felt like he didn’t have to eat for weeks to come. Maybe the people making concerned faces walking by him as he ate were an accurate indicator of 'too much’ after all. Busy keeping himself from falling into a food coma, he didn’t notice the figure sitting down in front of him. For now, he kept his eyes closed, stroking his silently rebelling tummy. He thought about how he should be a little better at making decisions, considering his job. Not that his job required him to eat an ungodly amount of servings. Though he definitely wouldn’t say no to that.

“Are you alright?”, a soft voice asked him. Opening one eye just a little he could make out a mop of turquoise in front of him.

V was wearing an amused smile as he watched Seven recover.

“I’m good. Might’ve overeaten.”, Luciel glanced at the plate still standing in front of him. “A little.”

The other let out a chuckle. It was nice seeing the redhead like that. V could still remember the scared child he used to be several years ago. To him, it looked like things were going well.

Clearing his throat, Seven got out of the slouching position he was in.

“By the way.”, he started. He leaned onto the table. It didn’t seem like he was planning to continue.

Luciel had been waiting for this moment for the entire day, but now he wasn’t so sure if he should really bring it up. Here, of all places. The R.F.A parties where supposed to be a happy event. Not something overshadowed by tragic family problems. Nervously he fidgeted with his jacket’s sleeve.

“How his Saeran doing?”, he said, his voice barely above a whisper. After all, if the wrong people found about this he could get in a lot of trouble.

Instead of answering, V just stared at him. He wasn’t expecting Luciel to ask something like this. It was absolutely understandable, but also very dangerous. But more importantly, considering the situation he wasn’t sure what to say.

“Luciel, I…”, there was no way he could actually tell the other what was going on. And yet it physically hurt him to even think about lying to him. He had promised Saeran would be alright. And yet…

“I know, it’s not my place to ask. I just…I miss him, you know. I know that I can never see him, but at least tell me how he’s doing? How’s his health?” Luciel searched his mentors eyes, desperate to find an answer. He believed to see worry in them, maybe even pain. Was it because he wasn’t allowed to tell? Because he felt sympathy for him or-

“He’s well.”, V finally murmured. “But please stop asking about him. You know how dangerous it can be. To all of us.”

Luciel gave a nod. The statement was short and even came out a little harsh in his opinion, but he knew the other was right. Still, he felt relief knowing his brother was okay. As if fleeing from the conversation V got up and murmured something about having to get back to the auction. It seemed a little strange to Seven but he let it go. The other was probably just nervous because he brought it up despite being not meant to do so.

While the answer he got left so much to desire he was aware he wouldn’t get a better one, no matter how many times he’d press for an answer. He would stop wondering. For now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the end notes ^_^ 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading. Please don't hesitate to leave me some comments. I'd love to hear your thoughts :)
> 
> Come say hi: [space-kitten-606](https://space-kitten-606.tumblr.com/)


End file.
